Leave Your Heart With Me
by kekemc123
Summary: Lexi and Joe Part 3! With Joe's ex out the picture and all other distractions gone, you would think Joe and Lexi would have everything together. Wrong! Once again, their love and trust for one another is put to the test, as their lives prepare to change drastically...again. But this time around, is love really enough?
1. Prolouge

_**Author's Note: I'm back! :) It's been a long three months trying to figure out what to do and the type of direction I wanted to go in with Part 3, but I've figured it out. After consulting with my sister and a few friends, I've figured out the best direction I wanted to go in with this installment of Joexi. Lexi's past is bound to catch up with her. I hope some of you haven't forgotten about the best and craziest fictional couple right now on fanfic. I just hope you guys would come on this next journey with me of these two lovers and friends and all their drama, and I hope you enjoy it. Enough of me and let's get to the story shall we? **_

_**xoxo**_

"_Who was that boy?"_

_I winced as I heard my father's voice behind me. I knew he had watched me. Me and Joe. In his car. I could feel him. His presence. At the tender age of 19, I'm afraid of one thing and one thing only: my father. Ever since I was a little girl, I felt the baleful abuse shielded on me by him. A father was suppose to protect his daughter from the sadistic people in the world who would want to hurt her. But he was that sadistic and for me there was no escaping it._

_I felt a harsh tug on my arm as he turned me around to face him. His face was now inches away from mine, I could feel his alcohol toxic breath against my forehead. It confirmed what I knew already. He was drunk. And when dad was drunk, I was beaten on. It was just the way things go. "I know you hear me, child?! ANSWER ME!"_

_I winced in pain, his nails digging deeper into my maple flesh. "He's, h-he's n-nobody." A look of mischief darkened my father's already cold eyes. But he did let my arm go. _

"_Nobody huh?' When he walked away from my stiff figure, I felt a sign of relief. But it didn't last long once he yanked me by my auburn curls – flinging my limp and smaller anatomy down to the floor. 'If this boy was nobody, then why the fuck was he outside my house? Dropping you off? The least he could do was come in and introduce himself, don't ya think?"_

_I knew he was only being sarcastic. There was no way he would have allowed Joe to come inside and introduce himself. There was no way. From the rage in that man's eyes, I know what comes next. _

_I watch in fear as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it with ease from his belt loops. I pull my legs in closer to my chest, backing up further and further away from him but it wasn't nowhere I could go. I could beg him to stop, but what difference did it make? He liked to see me beg, to hear me screaming in agony, knowing he was the power behind my pain. _

_Stalking towards me, I felt my tears run dry. Crying never helped much neither. He was silent and that's what scared me the most – his silence. The stillness in the room was removed when the loud whistles of crackled leather came across burning flesh. It was days like this when I believe I am going to die – I want to. Through blurred vision, I can see his scruffy beard, his fiery red eyes. He's yelling something at me, something probably about how much I belong to him – only him. I'm use to the speech. When the loud whistling stopped, I thought I was free. But that was a foolish thought, he was never fully done._

_By now my body is numb – this was the worst part. What would happen next was the worst form of his abuse. But what could I do? My jeans were ripped from my burning flesh, tossed aside. With a tight grip around my neck, I gasped for air. For help. I scratched his rough hands, but he forcefully pinned my sore wrist down on the carpeted floor underneath my aching body. Feeling his wide shaft slide inside my tight walls was the worst. The harder and deeper he plunged, I can feel my insides tearing apart. But what could I do?_

"_LET ME GO! PLEASE, PLEASE." I beg – giving him what he wanted. But he didn't stop. His grunts and groans grew more and more intense. I clenched my eyes tightly together, it was almost over. With one more thrust, indeed it was over. _

"_Ya stay away from that boy! Ya mine! Ya hear – all mine!" He grunted, releasing his firm grip from around my neck. By now, I had no feeling left in my body. Was I dead? All I could do was hear him. The awful things he was saying, I heard it. But I couldn't feel it._

"_MOMMY, MOMMY."_

_Why am I calling for my mother? I never did this before. Nobody can save me._

"_Mommy! Wake up!"_

_The voice was getting louder and louder. Am I supposed to respond? His dark and gloomy shadow was starting to fade and now a smaller figure replaced it. Am I crossing over?_

"_Mommy!" Who was doing this?_

"MOMMY!"

* * *

"NO! STOP IT!" Lexi yelled. Sitting up in her bed, drenched in sweat, her tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She looked around and remembered where she was. Her bedroom. Her and _Joe's_ bedroom. She felt her heart racing, making her short of breath. This was the fifth time in the past two weeks she had these slew of nightmares – more so flashbacks. During the day, she was filled with the loving reality of being a mother, a businesswoman, and Roman Reign's soon to be wife. But at night, while Joe was away traveling with WWE, Mellie had gone to bed, Lexi faced the staggering memory of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father or the death of Joe's ex Jessica. Both individuals died at the hands of her troubles. This was karma. God was punishing her for the things she had done. And sadly, she was fighting these inner demons by herself, no one knew. Not even her beloved Joe.

"Mommy, are you okay." Lexi didn't realize her six-year-old baby girl, Amelia stood aside her bed. Mellie looked as afraid as Lexi felt. Lexi placed her palm against her forehead, brushing her now messy brown hair back off her damp and sticky face.

"Yeah baby, mommy's fine." Lexi tried to reassure but Mellie wasn't buying it.

"Why were you screaming mommy?" The child asked with indulged eyes.

"Mommy had a bad dream baby."

Amelia shrugged. "You too mommy?" That explained why Amelia was in her bedroom.

"Aw, my Mellie had a nightmare too?" Amelia replied to her mother with a nod, holding her stuffed monkey named Baby close to her chest. Lexi scooted over in the bed allowing her daughter to join her. Mellie yelped as she pulled her mother and father's cream duvet back and slid close to her mother – absorbing Lexi's sweet scent and body heat.

"I thought you told me Baby helps get rid of your bad dreams?" Lexi chimed, cradling her daughter.

Amelia played with the stuffed monkey's brown ears before responding. "He does, but the monster was too big for him." She innocently replied.

"Well no worries.' Lexi bent down to kiss Mellie's forehead, sweeping her honey strands of hair off her face. 'Mommy can make it all better."

Lexi ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, soothing her. After a few minutes of tranquility, Amelia spoke up.

"Mommy?" She murmured.

"Hmm…"

"I wish daddy was here. He could fight off both the monsters. My monster and yours." Amelia cuddled her head further into her father's pillow, inhaling his scent as if he was there.

"I know baby. Me too." Lexi did miss Joe. She hadn't seen him in three _long_ weeks and she was truly missing him. But sadly, this battle of fears was bigger than she was, bigger than Joe. It was going to take more than just their love for each other to get through this. This time around, Lexi had to fight this one by herself.

It was time that she revisited her past because it didn't seem like it was going to allow her to live her present and future – in peace.

* * *

_**Sound off: What do you think is going to happen this time around? As always your opinions matters. I know this was a short one but I'll make up for it in later chapters.**_

_**Stay tune.**_


	2. Just The Beginning

_**A/N: Please don't kill me guys but I'm so apologetic about the delay. Soooooooo sorry, busy few weeks. But I made it up to you guys with a longer chapter than the first and this one is pretty funny and entertaining so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**xoxo**_

Lexi walked in awe through LAX in Los Angeles – Mellie's small palm in one hand, her tote bag and purse in her other. This was her first time in Los Angeles and she was thrilled. Scanning through the crowd in desperate search of her soul mate – Joe was nowhere to be found. Disappointment covered her senses when she spotted a sign with her name on it – an unknown man in black occupied it. With a sigh, Lexi made her way over to designated driver who politely took her bag from her engaged hands.

"Are you Dr. Alexis Santana?" The driver asked before turning on his heels and motioning for Lexi and Mellie to follow him.

"Just Alexis, I no longer practice." Lexi held a tighter grip onto Mellie's hand as they meandered through the boisterous and busy airport. She watched as the driver loaded up the car with their luggage and politely held the door open for her and Mellie to climb inside.

"I'm Jeff by the way. I was ordered to pick you and your daughter up for WWE superstar Roman Reigns." Lexi's only response was a nod as she closed the door once seated comfortable inside the town car.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Amelia murmured as Jeff pulled off into traffic. Lexi pulled her daughter closer to her, buckling her seatbelt.

"Honestly baby, I don't really know."

Lexi was trying not to sound disappointed for the sake of her daughter but she was feeling a little pang shoot through her chest. She would be lying if she didn't admit how much she was missing Joe. Ever since going solo, Joe's career had sky rocketed in ways that Lexi could never imagine. Meaning more time on the road and less time away from her and Amelia. Of course she wouldn't dare complain because this was Joe's dream – his way of providing for their family. But it still couldn't stop the despair of his absence. As a single mom almost 300 days out of the year, she had to be strong for their child even though Mellie understood what her father did for a living and the burden that came with it.

"So where you from?" Jeff asked in an attempt to be casual, taking Lexi out of her trance. Amelia looked up to assemble her mother's deep ponder.

"Originally from Georgia, but we live in Florida." She could see Jeff catching her expression from his rearview mirror.

"Ah Florida. I have family down there."

Lexi nodded. "Yeah, it's a beautiful place."

"It sure is."

Silence descended in the car as Lexi pulled out her phone, sending a text to her fiancée.

_Me and Amelia are on the way to hotel. Hopefully by then you'll explain why u didn't show up. Love you._

"So you're Roman's wife?" Jeff continued as Lexi put her phone away. She was trying not to appear annoyed by Jeff's constant attempts to make small talk but she figured it was his way of being friendly, therefore she didn't mind.

"Fiancée." She corrected.

"And I'm his daughter." Amelia made sure to add causing the adults in the vehicle to exchange snickers. Lexi knew her baby girl had no problem making it overt that Roman Reigns was _her_ daddy – HERS. Lexi found it to be quite entertaining.

"I swear my kids loves him and that other guy, the one with the colorful shirts."

Lexi chuckled knowing exactly who Jeff was referring to – WWE's golden boy: John Cena.

"Who John Cena?" Lexi confirmed.

Jeff snapped his finger, signaling that Lexi's prediction was correct. "That's his name."

"Well are you guys coming to Summerslam on Sunday?" Lexi inquired.

Still with one hand on the steering wheel, Jeff scratched his nap.

"I wish I could but I have a job to take that's out of town." Jeff shrugged but Lexi could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"You got to do what you have to do."

'Yeah.' Jeff sighed. 'When the money is there you just go for it. You have to do what you have to take care of your family."

Those were the exact words Joe told her months ago. Of course Joe wanted to take care of them but Lexi was her own woman. Though she was no longer a pediatrician, she decided to take up her friend from back home Megan - idea of branching out and opening her own day spa and salon. In a short amount of time, Lexi was able to sign off on support from investors in Houston who were parents to many of her former patients. She was also able to find a location, start marketing, taking interviews for future employees, and ordered equipment and supplies. In a few months, Enna's Serenity Salon and Spa would be opened for business and Lexi couldn't wait.

"And here we are." Jeff proudly announced as he pulled up to the entrance of the JW Marriot, taking Lexi from her muse. Stepping out the car gracefully, Lexi soaked up the Los Angeles aroma behind her. The odd smell of rubber and flowers mixed with the scent of hipster – L.A. was definitely how it was portrayed in the movies.

"Here you go." Jeff brought Lexi her luggage and carried it inside the hotel lobby for her. With Amelia in her arms, Lexi followed him inside.

"Thank you Jeff." Lexi replied politely as she handed Jeff his gratuity. But he refused it.

"Oh no, no need."

"No take it, it's no problem." Lexi winged the crisp bill between her freshly manicured nails, but Jeff refused it.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway but I'm just doing my job." Jeff said with a wink before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Bye Mr. Jeff." Mellie shouted behind him and Jeff replied with a wave. Lexi pulled out her I-phone as she made her way to the concierge desk.

Still no word back from Joe.

* * *

"Well look who the cats dragged in?" Ariana better known to the WWE Universe as Cameron squealed giddily once Lexi opened the door.

No more than 10 minutes ago, Lexi had checked into her hotel and already the girls were banging her door down.

Lexi chuckled as her friend let herself in as she exchanged a knowing look from her finacee' cousin's wife Trinity, better known as Naomi. As for the last few months, her and Trin had become extremely close. With Trinity being married to Jon who was known as Jimmy Uso - Joe and the Uso Twins were extremely close. And even though Lexi and Joe wasn't married yet, she was still considered part of the wifey club.

With a roll of her eyes that was received by a chuckle from Lexi, Trinity and Lexi exchanged hugs.

"I know I just saw you a few weeks ago, but damn girl I missed you." Trinity announced, squeezing Lexi tighter. Lexi pulled away slowly, just in time for Amelia to assert herself between the two women.

"Hi Cousin Trin." Amelia yelped whilst Trinity picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"Hi Mellie. You getting so big and so heavy." While Lexi allowed for Trinity and Mellie to have their bonding moment, she made her way into the living area of her and Joe's hotel suite where Ariana had just made herself right at home.

"Well hello and welcome. Nice to see you too." Lexi scoffed, catching the distracted Ariana attention, who was deeply indulged into her cellphone.

"Oh hey girl.' Cameron started as she gave Lexi the one over. 'Honey child, you looking good there. Ya glowing." She winked referring to Lexi's plush maxi dress, neutral makeup, slick ponytail, gladiator sandals, and Chanel shades. Lexi wrinkled her nose up at Ariana. She was trying to get at something - Lexi could sense it and obviously, so could Trinity.

"Arie, what ya trying to get at?" Trinity added carrying Mellie over to the sofa.

Ariana shrugged, flipping her honey blonde extensions over her shoulder. "Why y'all always thinking I'm trying to start something. I'm just saying that she's looking good."

"Well thank you Arie, I appreciate the compliment." Lexi grabbed her phone off the coffee table, still no messages.

"So what dragged you two ladies to my room this afternoon." She continued.

"Wait hold up.' Ariana interrupted. 'You act like you not happy to see us." She replied causing Trinity and Lexi to chuckle.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you." Lexi explained. 'I'm just curious why you stopped by so early. Don't you have press or something."

"Girl please." Ariana dismissed with an ostentatious wave of her hand. 'Can you believe me and Trin are not even on the card for the show." Ariana flipped her hair again.

"Let me guess, the whole Girl Bye! movement not working out for you?" Lexi teased causing Trinity to laugh in response. Ariana, however, shook of Lexi's snide comment as she continued.

"Girl Bye!" She rolled her eyes.

Lexi ludicily rolled her eyes back. "Figures." Causing Trinity to laugh again, even Mellie chuckled.

"No seriously Lex, we wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch."

"Yeah sure. Just let me get my purse." Lexi dismissed herself from the group and into the adjacent bedroom.

"But mommy, I don't want to eat." Lexi spoke up once her mother returned.

Lexi sighed. "So what do you want to do Mellie?"

Mellie pouted. "I want to swim."

"Well when we come back we can go to the pool. Now put your shoes on so we can go."

"But I don't wanna." Lexi had never met a child who _didn't_ want to eat. But that was Mellie for you. Trinity could observe the annoyance forming in Lexi's suddenly pale face which was odd for a honey color complexion as golden as hers.

"Well Jon and Josh is down at the pool right now with the kids. Maybe you should let her go." Trinity added, trying to resolve the situation between the mother and daughter pair.

"Please mommy, please." Mellie pleaded, fixing her big gray eyes on her mother.

Lexi sighed. "Fine." She could instantly spot her daughter's broad smile covering her cheeky face. "Let's go put your bathing suit on." Amelia jumped off the couch and sprinted into the bedroom, followed by her mother.

"All I know is you better hurry up." Ariana announced behind them. "I don't know about y'all chicks, but I'm starving!"

* * *

"Lexi girl, what's on your mind?"

Lexi looked up from her phone at the confused gaze from Trinity, Ariana, and Josh's wife Takecia. "What are you talking about?" She asked Trinity while taking a sip from the lemonade she ordered.

"Well for one, you haven't really been talking like ya normally do. On top of that, every five minutes you taking a glance at that phone of yours. What's up?"

Lexi shrugged, dropping her gaze from the stares of the ladies at the table. Beside from the constant cryptic nightmares that she endured every night, she was feeling the distance from Joe. She haven't heard from him yet and it's been over an hour. It was only her basic instinct to believe that he was most likely busy, but the other part of her of course would predict the worse.

"It's nothing." She shrugged.

Ariana smacked her lips, catching Lexi's attention. "Girl, please don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

Trinity whacked Lexi on her right shoulder, causing her to yelp. "Ow Trin! What the hell was that for?"

"Arie's right, you are lying."

"Listen Lex, you mind as well tell us, because these two," Takecia pointed to Ariana and Trinity. 'They not going to let up."

"Ya damn right!" Ariana added.

"Ok fine, fine!" Lexi issued a weary sigh. "I'm worried about Joe okay."

All the women was able to shake off the shock. Joe and Lexi had been on such great terms but anything could happen with these two - their past was far from squeaky clean.

"Worried? About what?" Trinity queried.

"Yeah, I thought y'all was on good terms." Takecia asked.

Lexi sighed. Since moving to Florida, she always felt like she had no one to talk to. She was so used to Megan being right next door and now she had no one.

"Okay fine." Lexi let up. "Ever since, Joe went solo, I barely see my man anymore."

"Well girl, ain't that what you wanted?" Trinity questioned.

"It is. I'm so proud of that man, don't get me wrong. But I miss him and it feels like more and more we're distancing from each other. I would hate for us to have gotten this far for things to fall apart again."

"It's only going to fall apart if you let it." Takecia added. "Joe loves you the way Josh loves me. Just as difficult as it is for us to stay home and miss them, worrying about what they doing and if they're okay, they're worried about us too."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"And besides." Trinity added. "Joe loves him some you."

Lexi couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"But no offense girl, but the way you talking, it seems like to me that Joe isn't putting it down like he should." Ariana just had to interrupt the moment.

"Marriage isn't all about sex Arie." Trinity explained.

"Well she ain't married yet."

"So what, she will be real soon." Takecia came to Lexi's defense.

Lexi watched in amusement as the women argued back and forth about her love life.

"Um.' Lexi cleared her throat, catching their attention. "I'm still here."

"And?"

"And I'm sitting right here and y'all just discussing my love life." Lexi said to Ariana.

"Maybe you should do something sexy for him. Ever since me and Vinny started seeing that sex therapist, things have been spicy in the bedroom." Ariana completely ignored Lex.

"Trust me, my fiancee and I are fine in that department." Lexi replied. Ariana looked in the direction of Takecia who held her arms up in defense.

"Don't look over here. Me and Josh are just fine."

"I'm just saying, be like Trinity over here. She's planning something real nice for Jon tonight."

"Arie." Trinity whined.

"I'm just saying spice it up ladies. Just cos you're married or soon to be don't mean you got to let yourself go."

Lexi chuckled at Ariana's constant babbling. "Who said we are having trouble with our sex life? _You _made that assumption. Just because me and Joe haven't talked since I got here this morning don't mean anything."

"Oh hell no!" Ariana yelped. "You mean to tell me that Joe didn't check in with you when you got to L.A."

Lexi couldn't believe she let that slip. _Here we go. _"It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Ariana repeated. "It is a big deal! He's suppose to check in."

"Well Ariana, you don't always check in with Vinny when he comes to town." Trinity pitched.

"Girl, please that man know I gotta work." Ariana's comment caused the other women to burst into laughter.

"No really guys, it's no big deal. I'm sure he's probably busy."

"Well have you tried calling him?" Takecia asked taking a forkful of her salad from her plate.

"I texted him but I haven't got a reply."

"Well they have a show tonight." Trinity added.

"I know."

"So in the meantime." Ariana interrupted. "Since Trin is planning some big date night with Jon, you and Takecia can go out with me and some of the divas."

"Sorry, I'll pass. I have kids." Takecia quickly refused.

"Yeah and I have my baby Mellie."

"Oh come on, Mellie ain't no baby. It's just one night. We are in L.A. for crying out loud." Ariana preached.

"Sorry Arie, but we _both _can't go." Takecia said referring to her and Lexi. "And I wanted to stay in tonight."

"Well Lex, what do you say?" It had been a long time since Lexi went out to have fun with just the girls. She never really had time for it and with all the things occurring in her life, maybe it was best she got out.

Lexi sighed. "I guess."

The women watched the excitement fill in Ariana's eyes as she clapped her hands together. "That's what I'm talking about. Trust me girl, you won't regret it."

"You're sooo going to regret it." Trinity teased.

_I am so going to regret this. _Lexi thought to herself.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm not wearing that!" Lexi refused the skimpy dress that Ariana had picked out for her.

"What do you mean no?" Ariana protested. Lexi snatched the piece of fabric from Ariana's hand, holding it up if Arie missed how short this dress was.

"I am not going out in public like this. Half of my ass cheek will be out. I only wear this type of stuff for my man and only him."

"Come on Lexi. It's cute."

"It's trashy. I do have a six-year-old ya know?" Lexi placed the dress back on the rack and walked away from Ariana, in search of something else in the crowded store.

"Yeah, and you should show that gorgeous body off. It's obvious you put in hard work to get that after having Amelia."

"Nope, I don't care Arie. I'm not wearing that. End of discussion." Lexi dropped the issue as she looked around the store for something more suitable. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Ariana, but she knew Lex didn't get down like that.

* * *

_**1:46** **a.m.**_

Exhausted and tired, Joe was glad to finally get back to his hotel. Grateful to see his fiancée and daughter before catching a few hours of sleep before the big day was enough to make any man happy. He had to admit, he was truly at peace right now. With all the pressure he had felt on the road, to be able to come home to his girls was the best thing in the world to him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case tonight.

Joe found his keycard to enter his room to find it dark and empty. He checked all the rooms, but there was no signs of Lexi or Amelia anywhere. He called her phone numerous times but it only went to voicemail. _Where the hell could they be?_

The only thing he could think of was to call his cousins, starting with Jon first.

"Hey Jon, have you seen Lex?" The panic was obvious in Joe's tone.

"Nah uce, I haven't seen or heard from her since earlier." Jon's voice was groggy and Joe could hear the murmurs in the background. It had to be Trinity.

"Trin said she went out with Ariana tonight and Mellie is with my bro and Takecia."

"She went out? With Ariana?" Joe was definitely confused. He had nothing against Ariana but she was known to be too wild and free-spirited. She had a way of being a bad influence seeing as she didn't have any responsibilities such as a husband and children. The last thing Joe wanted was for Lexi to be hanging with her - especially this late at night.

"Yeah, her and a few of the divas." Jon confirmed.

"Well where did they go?"

"Don't know uce but I'm sure she'll be home soon. Just chill out and try calling shorty back. I'm sure she knows her way home." Before Joe had the chance to protest, Jon had hung up. The last thing he wanted at this hour was to worry about where his future wife could be while she was out hanging out with a bunch of socialites. His mood had went from calming to annoyed.

Just wait till she came in - he was going to give her a piece of his mind whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_**30 minutes** **later...**_

Lexi expected to find the room how she left it: dark and empty. But the sight of Joe sitting on the couch with an asleep Mellie on his lap and a frown affixed on his face, she knew to expect the worst.

"Hey babe." Lexi tried to be casual but Joe wasn't even feeling it. He ignored her by picking their daughter up and carrying her into the attached bedroom. In a matter of minutes, he reappeared closing the door behind him. Still in silence, he made his way to the kitchenette, removing a bottle of water from the minI fridge.

"What's your problem?" Lexi questioned trying to control her attitude towards Joe's silence. He took his time responding.

"Oh nothing." Lexi knew he was lying. "I just expected to find my fiancee waiting for me when I got back here after a long day, but I guess I was wrong."

_Here we go._

Lexi sucked her teeth as she removed her heels from her feet, leaning on the arm of the sofa. "Joe, I could tell you are going to blow things out of proportion and I'm not in the mood."

Joe jumped to his feet. "Oh you not in the mood? I'm the one that's not in the mood. I like how you find it okay to just drop our daughter off anywhere just so you could go hang out with a bunch of women you don't know." Joe's tone was slowly increasing, forgetting his daughter was asleep in the next room.

"Joe, you act like I left her with a total stranger. She was safe. She was with family."

"That's not the point Lex!" Lexi jumped at the boom of his voice. "You just don't go and hang out with a bunch of women that _I_ work with without checking with me."

"I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need to check in with you about anything." Lexi said while flopping back down on the sofa, removing her hoop earrings.

"I don't care. You don't know them women and I don't want you hanging with them."

Lexi gave a haughty laugh. "I see what this is about, you want to control me." She slammed her jewelry down on the coffee table.

"I'm not trying to control, I just wished you would have called me first."

Lexi stood to her feet in urgency, pulling the hem of her dress down. "...Speaking of which, I did. All damn day! And not once did I get a call or text from you."

"I was busy. And I was going to call but it just slipped my mind."

"So me and your daughter's safety and attention just slipped your mind?"

Joe threw his arms up, them falling back down to his thigh. " That's not what I meant." He attempted to explain but she spoke over him.

"Well I was busy too; out having a good time for the first time in mouths. Don't you think I'm entitled to that? I've bust my ass..."

"And what you think? I've been sitting around sipping fucking tea. I'm stressed too." Joe interrupted.

"Yeah, so when you want to bar hop with your 'boys' I don't tell you to check in with me. I let you go about your damn business. So let me do that. Let me have a good time every once in a while. And Joe, I had a good ass time tonight thanks for asking."

"Well maybe you should go back to where you was so that you can have 'a good time,' He mocked. "Since me and _our_ daughter isn't enough."

Joe always had the way of being spiteful - similar to her. They promised to not say things in the heat of the moment, it was definitely something they had to work on - but right now was not the time.

"Do me a favor my dear fiancée, go fuck yourself! Cause I won't be for a long time. Goodnight!" Lexi snatched her heels off the beige carpet and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door so hard the walls started vibrating.

Joe flopped back down on the couch. He wasn't expecting it to end this way, but he was engaged to Lexi Santana. He was sure there was no such thing in their life as not arguing. They just had to.

Little did they know that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**_A/N: Joe and Lexi are back at it. I'm sorry but it's just their nature. I had to include some sort of fight scene. But don't worry, they'll make up sooner than later._**

**_Sound off: Who was in the wrong here? Joe? or Lexi? Review and let me know, I love to hear about your takes on things. Once again, sorry for the delay. Won't happen again for a while. I'll have a new update for you by some time next week._**

**_Sneak Peek For Next Chapter: _****_ Summerslam 2014! I'll go into detail with that, the whole backstage vibe in my mind. Lexi and Joe will make up for now and Lexi has a run in with former foe Randy Orton (her fiancée's opponent.) Should be interesting. _**

**_Stay Tune_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. I Guess I Am Too

_**A/N: Literally wrote the majority of this chapter on my I-phone. I've been so busy getting ready for school that it was hard trying to get this chapter done in time. But I promised you guys a chapter this week and I always keeps my promises. I just want to thank all of you for the support of this story so far. Things are heating up so stay tune. Loving the reviews guys, they are really hilarious. You're feedback is really admired and I love them so keep em coming. Let's get started shall we?**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME!" _

_I could hear him call behind me but I refuse to turn around. My knees are burning, skin is scabbing as I crawl up the stairs on my hands and knees. He hadn't beat me in a week, I even tricked myself into believing that he would never do it again, but who was I fooling. As long as I lived under his roof I suffered abuse. I didn't make it far as I felt a hard tug on my ankle. Before I knew it, I was dragged down the stairs, my jaw and face hitting each step. I can taste the salty linger of my blood on my tongue, but there was no time to stop and recover. His hand squeezed my windpipe, I can slowly feel the oxygen leave my battered body._

_"Where you think you going? You ain't going nowhere! You understand? Nowhere." His face was slowly becoming a blur as I felt myself slowly fading away. With what energy I had left, I tried to kick and claw my way out from under his brutal grip - his entrapment, but it was no use. _

_This was it. _

_This was the day I was going to die - he was going to kill me. I had waited for this day, to be free of him which only seemed possible if I was dead._

_"Alexis."_

_Why was he calling me? Maybe I was dead and he was realizing that he killed me. Yes you son-of-a-bitch, you killed me._

_"Baby, wake up! Alexis!"_

_Baby? He never called me this. But wait, this isn't his voice._

_"Lex!"_

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Lexi sat up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat and she soon remembered where she was at. Most importantly, she remembered who was lying next to her.

Joe.

This was the first time he had seen her react like this in her sleep, but let's face it, he hasn't been home in weeks. Lexi removed her messy and damp curls off her forehead before placing her head into her hands; curling up with her knees to her chest. She felt Joe's large palm trace her shoulder-blade trying to console her. She didn't want him to know about this. She didn't want him to find out, but it was now time to come clean. And besides, even if she wanted to lie about it, Joe would find a way to get the truth out of her.

They seemed to sit in silence for several moments as the couple gathered their thoughts. Joe wasn't sure how to react to this, it's been a long time since he seen her this way. So scared. So overwrought. He just sat rubbing her back as she trembled next to him.

"Lexi." He murmured as he scooted closer to her, pulling her closer into his side. "Baby, what's going on?"

Lexi looked up to see Joe's pleading steel eyes as she just couldn't hold on anymore. She threw her face into his chest, soaking up his bare caramel skin with her salty tears. Joe ran his fingers through her messy and soft hair. He could see she was all broken up, he just didn't know why.

"Hey gorge," His deep baritone interrupted her sobs. He held on to her by her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You have to tell me what's wrong. I can't make it better if you don't tell me."

Joe always took care of her - mentally, emotionally, and physically. But this was bigger than him. Bigger than the both of them.

"You can't make it better Joe." Lexi let out a weary sigh. "Not this time."

Lexi had totally forgotten that she was mad at Joe. He forgot he was supposed to be mad with her. All he wanted to do right now was to make her feel better.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on."

Lexi sighed. She dreaded this moment, but she knew this was what she had to do. "For the past few weeks, I've had these dreams...flashbacks about my dad." She sniffled. Lexi noticed Joe's jaw slack at the mention of the man he despised. Joe never met her father, which he was glad he never did. For _his_ sake. He hated that man for taking Lexi away from him the first time and he wasn't going to let him do it this time. It was obvious, he still had some sort of hold on Lexi and it was up to Joe to break this toxic spell.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" She thought about his question. Why didn't she? It wasn't like Joe was openly judgemental, so why was she afraid to tell him?

Lexi shrugged, causing Joe to suck his teeth in annoyance.

"You don't know?" He confirmed. Lexi nodded.

"As your future husband, your lover, your friend, the father of our child, you can't explain to me why you didn't tell me that you were having dreams about the man who abused you? The man who hurt you?" Joe was pissed and she knew it.

Lexi took a deep breath, realizing she couldn't run from this anymore. And besides, if she didn't start talking, Joe was going to lose it.

"I was afraid." She murmured.

"Afraid of what? Of me?"

Lexi expelled a deep breath. "See just look at you! This is exactly why I didn't say anything! Because I knew this was how you was going to react." Lexi lowered her head, disconnecting eye contact with Joe.

"Lex, look at you! You're shaking and you're obviously scared. You're beating me the fuck up in the middle of my sleep while you're having a nightmare about some psycho who hurt you and I'm suppose to act casual?"

"No babe, that's not what I'm saying..."

"So what are you saying Lex?" He interrupted with a sigh. "Gorge, you and Mellie mean the world to me. If something happens to you two I-I'm lose it. Don't you understand that?"

Lexi nodded. She did understand. Like he said, their family meant the world to him just as much as it meant to her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her family and neither would Joe.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with these things alone."

Joe captured her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head to face him - looking into her eyes.

"That's the point, you're not alone anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You can't keep all this inside and if you can't talk to me about it than at least see a professional about stuff like this."

Lexi considered his option. She thought therapists were for people who were crazy, but maybe Joe was right.

"Like a therapist?"

"Maybe. Someone better than just me who can help you get through this."

Lexi shrugged. She was feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders now that Joe was aware of what was going on. Slow and in ardor, Joe captured her trembling lips between his as he rubbed his smooth fingertips along her cheekbone.

"I'm suppose to be mad at you." She murmured as she pulled away slowly. Joe trailed his eyes along her body, not in his seductive and deviant way, but in a tone of concern. He was worried about her in a major way.

"You can never stay mad at me." He gave her a quick peck before pulling her smaller anatomy closer to him as they laid back down in bed. Surprisingly, he climbed on top of her so that they were now face to face. This capacity of closeness always had a way of freaking Lexi out but not with Joe. The warmth and strength of his firm body against her fragile flesh was always soothing - gallant and relaxing. Joe grabbed both her wrist and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling their bodies closer.

"I know he hurt you and from now on the next time you have a dream about him, you let me know." Joe warned. "Promise you will never keep something like this from me again. Do you hear me?"

Oh, she heard him - loud and clear.

Joe traced his fingers down her neck and around her collarbone, sending chills down her spine. "The next time you think about someone's hands on you, think of mines. Not his. His hands hurt you." Joe kissed her neck, planting a trail of open mouth kisses along her neck and chest. Lexi instantly moaned at the feel of his hot mouth along her trembling flesh. He grabbed her hand and scraped his tongue along each of her knuckles.

"Remember that I will never hurt you in that way and as far as I'm concern, I'm the only man you need to worry about. You understand?"

She looked up into his eyes; he was serious. They was filled with sincerity but behind the comfort they were dark with anger. Not the kind of anger you would expect to be against her but the thought of someone else hurting her. She could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes and she couldn't control the tear that escaped and slithered down her cheek. Still waiting for her response, he caught her lone tear with his thumb.

Lexi nodded. "Yes, I understand. I love you so much Joe."

Joe lightly smiled as she cupped his cheek, planting a firm and gently kiss to his wide lips. "I love you too."

Joe smothered his face into her neck as he decided he would make love to her until she was too exhausted to even remember what that man did to her. He wanted her to know that he would protect her. He wanted to take care of her; assure her that everything was going to be okay. And he was, but deep down he knew he couldn't in the way she needed him too. Not if he was thousands of miles away from home while she was left to deal with this burden alone. He was now at a crossroads. Lexi needed him just as much as WWE did. Without WWE he couldn't take care of his family, but in the same breath, he wasn't sure he could survive without Lexi and his daughter in his life.

So who does he choose?

* * *

"Gorge, hurry up or I'm going to be late!" Joe called as he packed his gym bag.

After last night, he was definitely feeling restless considering that this was the big day: Summerslam 2014. His first singles debut on Pay-Per-View and he has been preparing for this moment for weeks. He expected to face Hunter but a few weeks ago he found out it would be Randy instead. It was obvious, Joe and Randy did not like each other. Everyone was aware of that. But for the sake of the business and their jobs, every time they were to square off in the ring, they put on their best game face and applied the best in-ring ability they could.

After Joe and Lexi's heartfelt moment, they literally made love until the sun came off. While she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Joe stayed wide awake, watching her sleep. Compared to how she was hours before, this Lexi that he watched sleeping was tranquil and still. It amazed him how after everything she has been through, she still managed to smile and be the best mother and wife that she could be. And he loved her for that.

"Baby girl, you moving too slow. Me and Mellie is ready to go." He called again.

"Yeah mommy, hurry up." Amelia added, receiving a smile from her father. This time, Lexi came through the door of their bedroom garbed in a baby blue frock with black pumps. Joe had to admit, his woman looked good. Too good.

"Baby." Joe snorted. "You going clubbing or are you going to watch your man perform?" He teased causing Lexi to playfully roll her eyes.

"Don't start Joe." She retorted before grabbing her oversize purse.

"I'm just saying babe, how I am supposed to concentrate on my match with you looking like that." Joe slung his gym bag over his shoulder while Lexi grabbed Mellie's hand.

"Why? You don't like it." Lexi pouted.

Joe licked his lips as he admired his soon to be bride. "Oh, I love it. It's everyone else I don't want loving it." Lexi couldn't help but blush.

"You jealous?" She teased.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous. You know that."

Lexi couldn't help but nibble on her bottom lip. Joe was _always_ jealous - since the first day they met. But since they've been engaged, he was overly protective and wasn't willing to share her with anyone. Lexi found it actually quite sexy to see him all worked up over her.

"No worries, I'm all yours." She winked. "Look on the bright side, if you do a good job tonight then you know what your price is when it's all said and done."

Joe grabbed her by her waist, trapping her lips in his. However, the kiss extended too long for Amelia liking.

"Eew, stop it mommy." Amelia wedged herself between them. Lexi and Joe smiled down at their daughter who looked completely grossed out.

"Sorry baby." Lexi replied, wiping her dark red lipstick off Joe's bottom lip. Meanwhile, Joe led the way to the elevator, suitcases in hand.

"Daddy started it." Lexi bent down and murmured to her daughter who started chuckling.

"But you finished it mommy."

Amelia was too smart for her own good.

* * *

"Look who made it." Ariana announced as Lexi entered catering with her daughter in tow. Lexi shared hugs with Trinity, Ariana, and Takecia, along with the other divas she met last night.

"Girl, I'm surprised you were able to get out the bed this morning." Ariana continued. You could tell that tonight was important considering all the chaos surrounding the backstage atmosphere.

"Unlike you, I didn't drink." Lexi returned as she had a seat. "Good luck tonight Brie." Lexi called as Brie passed by.

Brie bent down to kiss Lexi on the cheek before continuing down the hall. "Thank you Lex."

"So, what's this I hear you and Joe got into it last night?" Ariana pried causing Lexi to roll her eyes.

"So what, you had your ear pressed against my door." Lexi retorted.

"I knew it! I knew he was going to give your ass the business for coming in that late. I just knew it."

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I know when he came to pick Mellie up from my room, he was pissed." Takecia added.

"Lexi, you know how that man is. You know better." Trin felt the need to add. Why was everyone ganging up on her today?

"For ya'll information, nobody got at nobody last night. We discussed it and that was that."

"Girl, why are you lying?" Ariana inquired. "We all know it is not in y'all nature to just discuss. You probably had some big blowout and then had butt naked sex afterwards."

"Ariana!" Trinity interrupted covering Amelia's ears with her hands. "There are children here."

"Oops! My bad girl."

"Anywayss." Takecia quickly recovered the conversation. "Y'all seem fine so that's what I'm going with."

Lexi sighed. "Thank you. It feels good to know that not _everyone_." Lexi rolled her eyes in Ariana's direction. "Not everyone wants to know my business."

"I'm just saying..." Ariana responded.

"You're always _just_ saying Aria." Lexi snorted. The two women had an impish staredown until Amelia interrupted it.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Lexi removed her gaze from Ariana as she held her daughter's hand leading her over to the food. "Do you guys want something?"

"Just a water Lex." Takecia answered while Trinity and Ariana shook their heads negative.

"Do you know what you want baby?" Lexi asked as she grabbed a plate.

"Chicken!" Amelia yelped in excitement.

"Chicken it is."

Lexi made her rounds as she prepared Amelia's plate. Finally reaching the drinks, Lexi reached for three bottles of water. On the last bottle, a skull tatted arm grabbed it first. Looking up Lexi saw the same blue eyes she once admired glaring at her.

"Alexis." Randy replied in utter shock.

It felt like déjà vu from the first time she actually met Randy. As you can see, things obviously didn't end well between them. Lexi handed Amelia her plate.

"Take this and go eat your food baby. I'll be over in a minute." Mellie did as her mother asked with a nod before walking away back to the table. Lexi ignored Randy while tucking the two bottles under her arm, carrying one in her hand.

"So how have you been?" Randy attempted to make small talk.

"Never been better." Lexi refused to look at him before grabbing napkins and attempted to walk away, but Randy stopped her.

"Wait Alexis." Randy suddenly grew nervous, afraid of how Lexi would react. "I never got the chance to apologize for what happened a few months back."

Lexi stared at Randy bewildered - confused. Randy wasn't known for being apologetic about anything. But it was real big of him to do it now. Lexi didn't know how to respond. His expression appeared sincere but everyone knew Randy was conniving and a snake.

"Well, um, apology accepted." Lexi forced a smile. "I should be, um, going now." She squirmed in yet another attempt to walk away.

"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Since when did Randy have a girlfriend? Lexi turned around as a young brunette with smokey eyes and a busty presence linked arms with Randy on cue. Her olive skin was clear of blemishes, smooth and polished. Randy obviously had a type.

"Kimmie, this is Alexis, an old friend of mine. Alexis, this is my girlfriend Kimmie." He introduced. Lexi felt even more uncomfortable when the brunette extended her hand for Lexi to shake and she hesitantly did.

"Nice to meet you Alexis. I've heard a lot about you." Kimmie replied too jovially for Lexi's liking.

Lexi quirked her brow at the woman, pulling her hand away. "Hm, nice to meet you as well. Sadly, I can't say the same thing for you."

Randy sent daggers in Lexi's direction, but she simply rolled her eyes. "I guess I should be going now."

Yet again, Lexi was interrupted. "You're Roman's wife now right?"

Wife now? _Deep breath Lex, deep breath._ She thought to herself. "Fiancée actually." Lexi corrected.

"Well congratulations." From her peripheral vision, Lexi could see Randy with his usual smug grin on his face. This wasn't no coincidence.

Lexi nodded with a smug grin on her own. "Same to you." This time she quickly turned on her heels and headed back to the table, where her friends and daughter sat watching the whole encounter unfold.

"What was that about Lex?" Trinity asked once Lexi was seated.

Lexi sighed, dismissing the issue. "You don't even want to know."

"You better hope Joe don't find out that Randy approached you. We'll have a backstage WrestleMania moment 2.0 if he does." Ariana added.

Lexi shrugged. "I'm not even worried about Randy or his girlfriend. I have moved on."

"Well good for you." Ariana complimented. "If it was me, I don't think I would have been that calm and casual. Girl, you good."

Lexi shrugged. "Randy and his new girl is this big to me." Lexi held her index finger and thumb up to illustrate a small percentage.

"I know that's right." Ariana yelped giving Lexi a high-five.

Conversation soon transitioned from Randy and Kimmie once Nattie and Nikki Bella joined them at the table and Lexi was grateful for that. Her attention began to leave the conversation that had been brewed and wandered around the room. Her eyes quickly came in contact with Randy who surprisingly winked at her. She wasn't sure how to feel about it either. Was it his way of saying this was his way of revenge or was it a form of affection and endearment? She quickly looked away and so did he. Could this day get anymore awkward?

* * *

Once the show started, Lexi decided she would stay backstage for a change. Usually at shows she always sat in the crowd but something told her to stick around backstage. She hung out with Trinity and the girls throughout the show but once Joe's match came on she excused herself and her and Amelia escaped away to Joe's locker room to watch his match in peace.

Joe and Randy started the match off with as predicted: a lot of trash talker. She didn't know what they was saying, but she prayed it was nothing about her. Lexi and Amelia cheered on as Joe got the upper hand early in the match, but once Randy sent Joe into the steel steps, Lexi grew nervous. There was definite pros and cons when it came to Joe's matches. She loved cheering for him, loved hearing the crowd cheer for him. But whenever he suffered a harsh move by his opponent, she found it difficult to watch. Especially since Joe has gotten stitches at least three times in the last three months.

When Lexi heard Joe yell out "Goddamnit" she knew he was hurt. She instantly grew enraged at the thought that Randy would hurt Joe but she quickly reminded herself that this is what Joe does for a living. Towards the end of the match, momentum shifted back and forth and so did the crowd's reaction. With Randy's failed attempt to hit Joe with a punt, a massive spear came next and Joe brought the victory home. The crowd became unglued once the bell rung signaling the end of the match and that Joe had won.

She was so proud of him.

Within 10 minutes, Joe made it back to his locker room where he was greeted by his fiancé and daughter. Sweat dripped from his oily skin, his hair covered his face in great measures but Lexi still found him sexy.

"So, how did I do?" He asked between breaths, trying to catch a steady one.

"Great daddy, great!" Amelia announced, jumping into his arms. By her hand, Joe pulled Lexi closer, capturing her lips with his.

"So tell me gorge, how did I do?" He repeated.

"Well, let's see." She started tapping her chin. "You got thrown into steel steps. Almost got punted in the head, but still managed to look good doing it. You've made your lady quite proud." Joe smirked at Lexi's comment, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You really need a shower." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why, you don't like my funk?" Joe raised his arm, smelling his armpit.

"You're not funky, you're just all sweaty and your skin is clammy. It's kind of gross babe." In retaliation, Joe lifted her off her feet into a big bear hug, surrounded her in his sweat. Amelia crackled in laugher, watching her mother fight to get out of his embrace.

"Joey, put me down!" But he ignored her. Lexi looked down at her amused daughter.

"Oh, so you find this funny?" Amelia nodded.

"You look funny mommy."

Joe eventually placed her back down to her feet while she attempted to push his hard frame but of course he didn't move. "So about that price from early." He winked.

Lexi rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Oh no, you just blew it. No price for you. Now go." Lexi pouted while pointing to the door, leading to the showers. Joe lowered his head while grabbing his towel. With one final kiss on Lexi's cheek he excused himself to take a shower.

"Mommy, is daddy going to share his prize with me?" Lexi eyes widened in disbelief. Did Amelia just ask her that? This is what she and Joe got for talking dirty around their child.

_It's how you got here_. Lexi thought to herself as her daughter stared up at her, awaiting her response.

"I'm sorry baby, but daddy's surprise is only for him. Today is his big day, so mommy is going to give him a present just like mommy gets you presents when you do something good." Lexi hoped that was the best parental response for that sort of question. It appeared that it was because Mellie didn't ask anymore questions. She just nodded signaling she understood and Lexi was grateful for that. Everyday Amelia seemed to ask more and more questions about her and Joe's love life and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable for Lexi to address. Especially when it was _always_ her having to explain these things. She was going to get Joe back for this.

In the middle of her trance, there was a firm knock on the door interrupting her thoughts. Lexi figured it was probably backstage personnel or some of Joe's co-workers wishing him a congratulations on his match. But what Lexi got when she answered the door was unexpected.

"Um hi." Lexi said to the blonde that stood outside the door. She knew right away who the woman was: Summer Rae. Lexi remembered she had a short encounter with Summer at the Hall of Fame after party in April and she saw her backstage when Lexi did come into town for one of Joe's shows. She wondered what Summer wanted.

"Alexis right?" Summer queried. Lexi's response was a nod.

"Yeah, I remember you from the after party. You look different since then. You seem a bit thicker since the last time I saw you."

_Oh no she didn't._

Lexi sucked in her lips, angling her head to the side, studying Summer. From her phony and fraudulent smirk, Lexi knew if she allowed her attitude to kick in this would end badly, so she decided to shift the conversation.

"Is there something I can help you with Summer? If you're looking for Joe, he's busy right now." Lexi said flatly, her lips thinning.

"Oh please, just call me Danielle." Lexi rolled her eyes with a nod.

Summer quickly acknowledged the annoyance forming in Lexi's hazel eyes so she figure she should get to the point. "So, um, I just wanted to bring Joe his script for tomorrow's Raw." Summer quickly continued.

Lexi took the stack of papers from Summer's hand. "Don't personnel drop these things off?"

"Well, I knew that Joe would be busy since you're here so I figured I just make a special delivery."

The sight of Summer was starting to rankle Lexi so it was best to end this conversation. With her best simper, Lexi spoke up. "Well thank you Summer, I'll make sure Joe gets it." Lexi was preparing to close the door on her face, but she spoke up again causing Lexi to expel an exasperated sigh.

"Remember, just call me Danielle. It's Danielle."

"…Right!" Lexi quipped. "Danielle." Summer flashed yet another phony smile.

"Nice seeing you again." And with that she headed down the hall with a toss of her blonde locks. Lexi sulked as she closed the door.

"Baby who was that?" Joe asked coming out the shower room in a wife beater and gym shorts. He quickly noticed her upper brows were raised in a stare, her lips were narrow, her eyes glared. It was obvious – she was annoyed about something.

"Special delivery Mr. Reigns." Lexi snide as sarcasm oozed from her tone, waving the thick packet in her hand. He took the packet from her hand, skimming through it. Lexi was grateful Amelia was starting to drift off on the bench in the far corner of the room.

"Who dropped it off? Was it Hayes? I been meaning to talk to him." Joe asked never looking up.

"Oh no Joe, it was a _special _delivery."

Joe snorted. "From who?"

"Summer."

"Summer?" Joe repeated. "Since when does she passes out paperwork?"

Lexi sucked her teeth loudly and it didn't go unnoticed. "Well maybe since she isn't wrestling they had to find some use of her."

Joe noticed the hostility in Lexi's tone and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Lexi snorted. "Of her?"

"Yes. You just got so hostile for no reason."

Lexi shrugged as she flopped down on the bench next to Joe. "I just don't like her. She just has that type of vibe to her. I just get a bad aura from her." Joe continued to chuckle.

"You're being ridiculous. Danielle is just really friendly. She's always been this way, ever since we were down in developmental."

"She's _too _friendly if you ask me." In an attempt to ease Lexi's mind, he entwined his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. "Lexi, you're thinking too deep into it. Summer acts like this with everyone. I bet she dropped at least 20 others scripts off to the rest of the roster. She's nothing for you to worry about."

Lexi curled her upper lip up into disbelief. "Joe, I watch that little reality show she's on. She has a thing for getting to comfortable with other women's men."

"Baby, that show is scripted. You can't possible believe that those women are really like that."

"Say what you want Joe, but I don't trust her. That's all I'm saying. End of discussion." Lexi dismissed. Joe figured there was no point in arguing so he dropped the matter. Now that Amelia was fully sleep, Joe got dressed in silence as Lexi skimmed through the unread messages on her phone. She didn't care what Joe believed, Summer was sneaky and she didn't trust her. As she shouldn't.

End of story.

* * *

_**A/N: Talk about weird encounters for one night?**_

_**Should Lexi trust Summer? or Randy? Sound off...**_

_**I'll update soon**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Second Guessing

_**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRYYYY ABOUT THE DELAY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME LOL. Life outside of fanfiction is soo hectic right now I can't even put it into words but don't think I forgot about this story. Have you guys heard about Roman? I'm so upset, he could miss 1-3 months off television. My poor baby :( Of course I am going to add this absence into my story since I'm the type of writer to write my stories to be as realistic to current events as possible. But enough about me and let's get on with the story. Don't forget to review. You guys feedback really is helping me develop this story, I wouldn't know what to do without your suggestions and comments. So thanks a lot. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, which I don't know when that will be. Enjoy.**_

_**xoxo**_

A week had passed since Summerslam and Lexi and Mellie was back in Florida. Of course, Joe was back out on the road as usual and it pained him to watch his family leave and head back home, but it's just the way things go when you're "the guy" in WWE.

"So have you and Joe picked a venue for the wedding?" While Amelia was at school, Mama Patty stopped by for her usual visits on Wednesday. Every Wednesday since Joe and Lexi got engaged, Mama Patty had stopped by to help Lexi plan the wedding the best way she could. But of course, Lexi made it clear that she had everything covered.

"A venue? Oh please mama, we haven't even set a date." Lexi shrugged as she turned the faucet of the sink off and joined her future mother in law at the breakfast table.

"No date? No venue? No nothing!' Mama Patty was outraged. She understood her son and Lexi were really busy, but three months in and there still was nothing even planned or discussed yet. "Lexi, I know that y'all are busy with work and raising Amelia, but you need to start planning something. At least set a date child!"

Lexi snorted at her comment. "What's the rush?" She shrugged. "With Joe and mine's crazy schedules, there is no way I can set a date now. Just give us a few more weeks' mama." Lexi understood Joe's mother urgency for them to wed, but Lexi was starting to grow hesitant about everything. She wasn't sure whether it was procrastination or did she really believe she nor Joe was ready for marriage. Yeah, everything sounded like the perfect fairytale for them where they could live happily ever after like in the movies, but she knew the truth. She wasn't ready to be a wife to anyone, she even doubted at one point was she even capable of raising Amelia. She was just so conflicted with her past that it was starting to affect her present and if she didn't get any closure soon, her future with Joe was going to go up into flames. And she was sure of it.

Mama Patty observed Lexi and she noticed that stone expression. Lexi was in deep ponder. Something was bothering her and Mama Patty was ready to get down to the bottom of it.

Mama Patty stared closely at Lexi as she covered Lexi's small hand with her soft palm. "Lex, what's on your mind dear?"

Lexi immediately snapped out of her trance as she heard Mama Patty's soft and concerned tone. "It's nothing." She shrugged.

But of course she knew Mama Patty was not giving up that easily. She was too persistent. "Oh come on now, that's not a nothing look."

Lexi sighed as she relaxed her body, shrugging down further into the Monaco linen chair. "I'm just unsure about a few things that's all."

"Oh really? What exactly are you _unsure _about?"

Lexi expelled a weary sigh before giving her prolonged response. "I'm just worried is me and Joe _really_ ready for marriage. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him and he loves me, but is love really enough? It's even harder with knowing that he's away all the time and then on top of that we have Amelia – it's just all too much."

Mama Patty released Lexi's hand, acknowledging her frustrations. She expelled a weary sigh of her own before finally speaking up. Before she spoke, she fixed her linked fingers on the table in front of her, staring at Lexi with a sparing expression.

"Lexi." She paused, making sure she had Lexi's full attention. "Marriage is no walk in the park, and you're right – especially with Joe's job it's going to be even harder. I should know, I have been with the same man for over 40 years and we had the same problems that you're worried about having with Joe. And let me tell ya something," Mama Patty held up a lone finger. 'Even your soul mate, can really test you. There will be days when you can't stand his guts and he makes you so mad and vice versa. There will be days when he will walk through that door, and you haven't seen him in weeks and you just go and run and jump into his arms. Expect the worst of times. Expect him to come home and be too tired to do anything else but sleep. Expect the women, cause their there. Lurking. Expect the late night outs with the guys, expect it all. Because it comes with the territory. But I guaranteed ya, that as long as you can remember why you are with one other, it will get better. I promise. But it's up to you, as the woman, as his wife, to make sure that he never forgets that."

Mama Patty knew that Lexi didn't have a mother to guide her on a lot of things, but she wanted Lexi to understand that she had her and any other woman in their family who will enlightened her on anything; especially marriage.

"But what if all that is never enough?" Lexi questioned, processing all that Mama Patty had just informed her.

"Then," Mama Patty prolonged, taking a sip from her coffee mug. "You never loved each other to begin with. And I know that doesn't apply to you and my son. You guys have had enough disaster and tragedy in your lives together to last a full marriage and then some." Both women shared a chuckle even though they knew what Mama Patty had said was true.

Lexi nodded. "You're right mommy, you are right.' Lexi took a sip from her mug. 'So, I'm going to make you a promise. Once I get Enna's off the ground and running, then I will start making arrangements for the wedding."

Mama Patty nodded as she shook Lexi's extended hand. "Okay child, we have a deal. Speaking of Enna's, how's that coming along?"

_Finally_ – the subject has changed. "Well, I went to the bank yesterday and all the finances is covered. Construction starts on Monday and I will be meeting with my interior decorator on Friday to complete the layouts for the salon."

Mama Patty nodded in content. Lexi _really_ was serious about getting her salon off the ground and becoming a businesswoman. "Sounds like you have everything together there huh?"

"Yeah,' Lexi shrugged. "Pretty much. I just can't wait till the building process is over and I can finally open up shop." Lexi stood to her feet whilst she began to clear the breakfast table of the dishes from her and Mama Patty's brunch. With the table cleared, she made her way into the foyer so that she could look out the window. Lexi was always aware of her surroundings so it wasn't unusual for her to notice certain things. For instance, ever since she and Amelia had come back off the road with Joe, a black Dodge charger sat parked across the street from her home. The windows were tinted but she could still notice the shape of a figure inside the car. Whoever it was just sat there and sat there. Around 5 o'clock every evening for the past week, the car would leave but then return the following morning when she would take Amelia to school. To Lexi, it resembled an unmarked undercover police car, but it could honestly be anyone.

"Lex, why you keep looking out that window? Who you looking for?" Mama Patty joked as Lexi peeked through the blinds. Without a word, Lexi motioned for Mama Patty to come with the bent of her index finger and Mama complied.

"What is it-" But Lexi cut her off. "Shush!"

Mama Patty rolled her eyes but she did as Lexi asked. "That car.' Lexi pointed. "It's been sitting outside my house for the past week now."

"So? Maybe it's the police watching a house on this block."

"Well if it is then I want to know about it."

Mama Patty snorted. "You always was nosey." Lexi stopped peeking long enough to scowl at her mother-in-law.

"I'm not being nosey." Lexi corrected. "If the cops are watching someone in our neighborhood, don't you think I should know being that I have a six-year-old. There is a lot of kids on this block and if some illegal activity is going on, I want to know."

"Then go ask." Lexi stared back at Mama Patty in disbelief.

"Really? So what, I'm just supposed to go tap on the window and invite whoever it is inside for coffee?" Lexi scowled.

Mama Patty shrugged. "Well then don't go worrying yourself about it. Did you tell Joe?"

Lexi sucked her teeth. "Oh please. He isn't home long enough to pay attention to these type of things."

"Well then get out this window and stop worrying yourself about it. You and I both know that whatever is going on has nothing to do with you. Now come on." Mama Patty motioned for Lexi to follow her back into the kitchen and she did. But not before catching a final peek out the window.

For the first time, Mama Patty was wrong. It had _everything_ to do with her.

* * *

**2 days later...**

"Mellie, are you all ready to go to Auntie Summer's house?" Lexi called from her master bedroom, hoping her young daughter could hear her.

"Yes mommy."

Lexi and Joe were going out to have their usual date night when he was home while Amelia spent time with her aunts or grandparents. As Lexi placed her nude pump onto her small foot, she caught a glimpse of Joe standing in the doorway.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" He purred, undressing her with his eyes. As she walked into his direction, he wrapped his broad arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Lexi giggled uncontrollable as his rough beard scratch her ear while he kissed her neck.

"Joe, stop it." But he ignored her. Joe was always so horny – not that Lexi mind, but it got uncomfortable when Amelia would catch the two in their intimate acts of affection. Sometime it was too much affection.

"Mommy!" Lexi could hear Amelia calling her name from her bedroom. Lexi had to nudge Joe away in time to answer her calling child.

"Joe would you cut it out!" Lexi demanded. With a groan and a suck of his teeth, Joe released her and moved away, allowing Lexi to exit the room; not before smacking her hard on her butt.

"I'll deal with you later." He proclaimed with a lick of his lips causing Lexi to roll her eyes.

~!~

With Amelia now gone with her aunt, Joe and Lexi finally made their way out the door. Most of the ride to the restaurant was tranquil, until Lexi broke the silence.

"So mom came by on Wednesday." Lexi said while never looking up from her phone as Joe could notice from the corner of his eyes.

"I know. She called and told me." He replied.

"Well did she tell you that she is pressuring me to set a date for the wedding?" Joe scratched his nap at the mentioning of the wedding. He knew his mother was excited about their wedding plans, but it felt like Lexi wasn't that much into it. On top of that, his work schedule prevented Lexi from even trying to arrange plans for the wedding – being that he spent so many days on the road.

"I mean, it's going on six months now and neither of us have yet to talk about the wedding. I kind of left you in charge to handle everything, but mom is right. Have you even thought about planning the wedding? You've been so wrapped up in the salon that I'm not even sure if you're concerned about planning the wedding."

"I'm not." She answered abruptly, causing Joe to stare at her sternly.

"What do you mean you not?"

Lexi shrugged. "Just like I said, I'm not. I don't know how anyone expects me to plan a wedding when you're always on the road. When will we have time for a wedding or even a honeymoon?"

"I mean we don't have to go on the honeymoon right after the wedding. We could have the wedding and then when I have a substantial amount of time off, more than just a day or two – we could go on the honeymoon."

Lexi sucked her teeth. "But that's not what I want. I want us to get married and go on our honeymoon."

"But babe,' Joe interrupted. 'You have to be realistic about this. Think about whether WWE even gives me time off to get married."

"Well Jon and Trin did it and so did Bryan and Brie."

It was Joe's turn to suck his teeth. "But yeah, their own a reality show. Marriages and weddings make good T.V."

Lexi rolled her eyes in a pout before crossing her arms along her bosoms and sinking down into the seat. Joe snorted at her reaction but admittedly he was right – and she knew it.

"Well is it bad if I say I'm actually not ready to walk down the aisle yet?" She murmured a bit over a whisper but Joe still heard her.

Rubbing his free hand across his face, he attempted to compose himself before responding. "So what ya saying? You don't want to be married now?"

Lexi could notice the intonation in his voice. He was trying to be calm about the situation, but inside was fuming. "That's not what I'm saying.' Lexi shrugged. 'I'm just nervous that's all."

"And you don't think I am?"

"Joe, I don't know what you are half the time so no, no I don't think you are."

"Well I am.' He replied brusquely. 'But I'm not about to second guess whether I want to marry you."

"I'm not second guessing…"

"So what are you doing then Lex?"

Lexi knew to think very hard about her response because one wrong answer to his question and this conversation was going to go downhill. "I'm not second guessing about the marriage. I _want _to marry you Joe. I love you and you know that. I just wonder if I'll make a good wife."

Joe sat in silence as he thought about her response. He knew she loved him and he was nervous about whether he would be a good husband as well but he believed that as long as they loved each other, everything will work out.

"You've been good to me and our daughter this far. You'll be a great wife."

"You're just saying that."

At the next light, Joe turned in his seat to look at his fiancée. Even in the semi dark lighting of the interior of his car, she still was beautiful. Her hazel eyes seemed to glisten from the burnish of the dashboard. He rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone, forcing her hazel orbs to match his.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. Do you really think that if I didn't think you'll make the best wife in the world that I would have proposed?"

"No but-"

"No buts.' Joe interrupted. "Any man would be happy to have you as his wife, I'm blessed." Lexi didn't hesitant to grab Joe by his nap and pulling his face down so their lips could meet. When their lips met, sparks filled the SUV. They didn't even hear the cars behind them honking, it was just them at this moment.

"I love you." Lexi murmured against his wide lips, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I love you too."

Everything seemed to be on track with the two…for now.

* * *

_**A/N: Who could possibly be watching Lexi now? Is Lexi being insensitive about the wedding? I'd love to hear your reaction. Hopefully I could get another chapter up before the month is over, but if I don't, just please be patient with me.**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Don't Be A Home Wrecker!

_**A/N: I'm back! Life has been so crazy for me guys, I can't even begin to describe. But I'm back now, with a decent chapter. I promise my next update won't take as long for me to update. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R. Let me know what you think. Your reviews really helps me develop this story faster and better. If it's something you don't like, feel free to let me know.**_

_**xoxo**_

**2 weeks later…**

"Things is looking good Lex."

Lexi stood in the middle of her salon with her contractor Terry. They had just finalized the floor plan for the salon. The walls were no longer the disgusting color of tan that flowed throughout the entire shop. Now there were no walls, just wood panels and thresholds. It wasn't complete, but she could see the finished product with her imagination.

"I like to think that." She smiled, pleased with how everything was coming along. Terry watched her in admiration while he collected his paperwork and tools.

"So, we're still on for Thursday right? I have a few electricians and inspectors coming to check the place out before we actually start construction."

Lexi turned around to face Terry, realizing that he was talking to her. "Um, okay, yeah sure."

"Okay so I'll see you Thursday." Terry smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth and hollow dimples.

"Okay,' she saluted. 'See you Thursday." As she nervously buried her hands into her jeans pocket, Terry winked and exited the salon.

Now she was all alone.

It was moments like this that she treasured. Not often did she have the time to stop and think about how blessed she really was. What little family she did have thanks to Joe, appreciated her and loved her. Things between her and Joe was moving along smoothly and she had a healthy and beautiful daughter. She always wanted to believe that everything will be okay but she wasn't optimistic. Every time things seemed that they were getting better, God always threw her a curve ball. There was no such thing as a perfect life, no matter how much she prayed for one.

So deep in thought she didn't realize her phone was vibrating in her purse. She saw that she had 3 missed calls from Jon and Trinity, and now it was Colby calling her.

"Hello."

"Lexi, we've tried to reach you but you're not answering your phone." Colby's voice intoned with each word as panic oozed from his tone, catching Lexi off guard.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Jon, Josh, and Trinity. We've tried to reach you."

"Well what's going on Col?"

Colby sighed. "It's Joe. They rushed him to the hospital this morning. He's going to need surgery."

Lexi felt her heart stop. "Surgery?"

"Yes!' Colby confirmed. 'Surgery. I don't know what happened, but Hunter is supposed to call you…"

"Col, where is Joe now?" Lexi cut him off. She didn't even give him time to respond before she grabbed her purse and rushed out of the salon and into her car.

"He's at the hospital. He's still in Nashville. I don't know what's going on but something about him being in pain when he woke up this morning. Hunter was supposed to call you."

"Nobody called me and told me a damn thing!" Lexi was infuriated. The fact that Joe was in the hospital and nobody had told her, pissed her off.

"Well I don't know…"

Lexi sighed. If it wasn't one thing it was another. "Don't worry Col, I'm on my way now."

"On your way where?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and she geared up the engine in her Audi. "To Nashville. I got to find out what's wrong with Joe since nobody got the decency to call and tell me what's going on with my husband."

"Now Lex,' Col warned. 'Don't go there raising no hell now. Just stay calm." Colby knew that Lexi was hot-tempered likewise to her future spouse.

"I'm calm alright." She replied before hanging up the phone. She wasn't sure how she was going to get to Nashville, but she was on the way.

Believe that.

* * *

Hunter and WWE doctors finally called Lexi and so did Joe. From what everyone said, he's going to be okay but it was best that she did fly out to see him, meet with doctors, and make sure he gets back to Florida safely. So, the first flight she could get the next morning, she flew out to Nashville. She made sure to leave Mellie with her grandparents until she and Joe got back.

It was a bit after noon when Lexi made it to the hospital. Exhausted and frustrated she just wanted to find out what was going on and she wanted to see Joe. But what she would find wasn't what she was expecting.

She finally arrived to Joe's floor and then walked to his hospital room where he was in recovery. She thought it was cheesy to bring him flowers but she did it anyways. She knocked softly before entering, not waiting for the approval to enter. Expecting to only see Joe, she saw something else. Long pale legs, tucked in a short skirt, came attached to a full head of blonde curls that lent over Joe's hospital bed. Lexi knew exactly who it was.

"Hmm!" Lexi cleared her throat, catching Summer Rae and Joe's attention. Of course, both looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Oh Lexi! Hi, how are you?" Summer quipped. Mad – mad was spot on to how she was feeling.

"Hey baby, I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon." Joe sounded like he was in pain, but it didn't explain the fact that Summer was here – all up in his face.

Lexi's silence made it clear that she was pissed and Summer – little did she know, was only going to make the situation worst.

"It's not what you think Lex. I heard about what happened with Joe and since everybody else was back on the road and you weren't here, I thought he might be a little lonely so I stopped by. Is that okay with you?"

Lexi could see Joe was pleading with her to just let it go, but of course she wasn't going to.

"Thank you Summer, for _checking_ up on my fiancée, but I'm sure he is fine. And besides, I'm here now so…"

Summer quickly recovered. "Yes! Of course, absolutely. I'll just leave you two alone." Summer grabbed her purse off the chair in the corner of the room and swiftly made her way to the door. But before she left, she made one more remark.

"Joe, you have a good girl here. You're a doctor right Lexi?"

"_Was. _I don't practice anymore."

"Well either way,' Lexi cringed when Summer gripped her shoulder. 'I'm sure he's in good hands now. Bye Joe." And with that she left.

It took everything Lexi had not to grab Summer by her blond locks and slam her 90 pound body to the floor, but she quickly remembered where she was. The sound of a small and slow clap, took her out of her trance.

"I'm actually proud of you. You held your composure." Joe tried to lighten the mood, but Lexi wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Joe, why was she here and you better not lie to me." She scowled. Lexi watched Joe's forehead wrinkle up in confusion.

"She told you Lex.' He snorted. 'She just stopped by to check on me, that's all." Lexi placed his flowers on the nightstand aside his bed, before folding her arms along her bosoms. She wasn't buying it, but Joe's health was more important and she would just have to deal with Summer some other time, but in the meantime, Joe needed her.

"Uh huh,' Lexi lightly kissed his forehead. 'You better tell your little girlfriend me and her aren't friends. Therefore, she better not call me _Lex_ like we cool."

"Baby, don't start." Joe scowled.

Lexi decided to be the bigger person and drop the issue, but this wasn't over. "So how are you feeling?" She used her small hand to move the loose strands of his raven tresses away from his face.

"Baby, I'm in a lot of pain. This shit hurts." Lexi sat down on the edge of the bed as she helped him sit up.

"Joe, how come you didn't say something before. I'm sure this pain just didn't start over night. Especially not no hernia."

Joe cupped her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "I've felt it for a few weeks now, but yesterday the pain was unbearable."

"I'm more concerned about why you didn't mention it before." She pressed.

Joe sighed. He knew Lexi didn't like when he kept things from her. "I don't know.' He shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 'I didn't want you to worry and so many things was going on and I was working hard, there was no room for an injury."

"So you make matters worse by not saying nothing and now the injury is a lot worst then it would've been."

Joe sighed. "Yes babe. But things were going so good, I just didn't want to mess it up."

"Whew!' Lexi sighed. 'Joe Anaoi, you are so stubborn."

"Not as stubborn as you." He smiled before kissing her lips softly.

"I talked to the doctors Joe, I'm just glad that you're okay. They said you can go home today."

"I know. I was just waiting for you to come get me." Lexi smiled, entwining her fingers with Joe's.

"Well then get dressed, I have your discharge papers right here." Lexi replied, helping Joe pull the covers back.

Once to his feet, Lexi helped him put on his sweats and pull his shirt over his head as they waited for the doctor.

"You know you're going to have to bathe me right?" Joe lied.

"Yeah no. Joe, I'm not stupid. I know all about hernia repair surgery, so you'll be bathing yourself.' She winked causing Joe to pout. 'And besides, you can't have intercourse no way for a month at least."

"A month!" Joe wasn't sure he could survive.

"Yes, a month. So um, I don't know what to tell you." Lexi snickered as Joe sucked his teeth. The doctor walked in shortly after.

"Mr. Anaoi?" Doctor Lee walked in, clipboard in hand.

"Hey doc." Joe replied as he sat down slowly on to his bed.

"I just came to sign your discharged papers." He took the paperwork from Lexi's hands and applied his signature.

"So Joe, since I'm not your primary doctor, I sent your prescription to your primary doctor as well as a copy to the doctors from WWE. Now remember what I told you, make sure to follow the instructions closely on the bottle. Try not to engage in any strenuous activity for a few weeks, that includes working out."

"Doc, is it true I can't have sex for a month?" Lexi slapped Joe on his shoulder at his comment. But with a chuckle, the doctor answered.

"Sorry Joe, I'm afraid that is true.' He confirmed. 'I see you have a beautiful wife here and as tempting as sex may be, no you cannot have any type of sexual intercourse. At least for a month."

"So after a month, I'm free to have as much sex as I want?" Lexi felt her face turn red in embarrassment.

"Well not exactly. You might have to come in for some more exams before we can allow for you to run crazy and have a whole bunch of sex. But it's good that you have a high sex drive."

"Doc, you have no idea." Lexi added.

Doctor Lee had to chuckle once again. "Do either of you have any more questions for me? If not, I can have some of the nurses help you to your car."

"No doc, I think you covered everything." Lexi replied as she helped Joe stand up.

"Well okay. Nice meeting you Joe, I hope you'll have a strong recovery and you can get back out to the ring soon. Just don't push the recovery. Take care and take it easy." Doctor Lee shook hands with Lexi and Joe before exiting the room.

"Are you ready gorge?" Joe asked as he grabbed his bag, but Lexi took it from his hands.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We'll have to stop by your hotel and get the rest of your luggage and then we can catch our flight." She held the door open for him.

"It's going to feel good to get some time off though." Joe placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Yeah it should be good. I can't wait."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Well that was quick."

Renée replied as Summer got inside of the car, slamming the door behind her. "I would have been there longer until that bitch got there."

"Bitch? Who are you talking about?" Renée asked confused.

"That black bitch! That bitch Lexi." Renée chuckled at her friend's anger before pulling into traffic.

"She actually isn't black. She's mixed." Renée corrected.

"Well whatever." Summer snapped.

"I mean she is his fiancée, Danielle. What do you expect?"

"I don't care Renée. When I want something, I got to have it."

"Listen Dani, now I know you and Joe had something going on when y'all was in developmental, when he was with that other girl. But things are different now. He has a child with this woman and she really makes him happy."

"But where did she come from? Nobody knew she existed until last year. Her nor that little girl." Danielle ranted.

"So what! You probably didn't know, but if she had his child I'm sure she was always in the picture. Don't be a home wrecker."

"No! She's the home wrecker." Renée decided there was no use in arguing with her friend, she was just set in her ways.

Once she claims you as hers, you belong to her forever. But little did she know, Lexi wasn't going down without a fight…again.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek for Next Chapter: Spending time at home isn't what Joe expects. Him and Lexi will clash. We'll find out more about what Summer Rae has in the works.**_

_**Sound off...**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible.**_


	6. Apologizes for the Delay

Hi guys, I just want to send you my apologizes for the delay on this story. Don't think I forgot about because I haven't. I've recently got sick with the flu and pneumonia and so I haven't had the time to update. I hope you haven't forgotten about my little story and as soon as I am well, I will update. Please forgive me for the long delay.

xoxo


End file.
